


Card Shark

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his next move could cost him the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 50: Spade

Brian fanned his playing cards slowly, studying the array of red and black in his hand with his usual intensity. His eyes flicked to Justin, patiently waiting on the sidelines, but Justin merely raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms at his chest. No help there. He turned his attention back to the cards, and tapped one finger slowly on the edge of the table.

He knew his next move could cost him the game. He narrowed his eyes at his wily opponent. There was no turning back now.

"Do you have any… eights?" Brian growled.

Gus giggled. "Go fish!"


End file.
